


Et si Aurore était un prince

by Maunu (6_Laetitia_9)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Angst, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, In Universe, Inappropriate langage, It's a French fanfic, Platonic Relationships, Romance, School live, vulgar
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Laetitia_9/pseuds/Maunu
Summary: Savez-vous ?-Inspiration de l'épisode 21-L'Art du théâtre a longtemps été réservé aux hommes, de la grecs au milieu du XXème siècle. Ainsi, même quand le rôle était très "féminin", c'était toujours des acteurs masculins qui se cachaient derrière les robes...En l'honneur de cette période, la directrice à donc décider que la princesse sera un homme !Les garçons préfèrent embrasser Ambre que de porter une robe.





	1. La Distribution

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Ceci est ma premier fiction sur ce site et surtout, TERMINER ! Wourra ! Je la posterais donc ici tout les Dimanches pour le suspect :3. Bon quoi que... Je suis sûr que la communauté Française, surtout d'Amour sucrée, soit largement très présente ici... Huh...
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, je la pose ici car sur le site d'Amour sucré... Bonté divine ! J'ai pas le droit d'écrire b*te !! Comme ça ! Avec la jolie étoile pour cacher la saucisse ! Argh ! Bon, à la limite, va**in je comprends, mais poitrine !? Je peux parler remplacer poitrine par en buste ! Si ? Mais c'est une fille qui parle !!! Faut appeler un arbre un arbre bon sang ! Au diable les enfants qui se promène sur le site ! Je suis là depuis +8 ans !!! Argh !! Bon ça ressemble beaucoup à un coup de gueule, mais voila ! :c Maintenant je vais devoir gérer la vulgarité et le franc parler un peu beauf de Castiel... (Oui, mon Castiel est un provinciale de la campagne de Clerment-sur-les-hautes-herbes xD)
> 
> Bref ! Passons à la suite !
> 
> /Petite note avant la fin... J'ai pas oser mettre de "couple" ça reste beaucoup dans le cas de la draguer... Pas de grande déclaration d'amour, de premier pas, ça... C'est pour un autre jour mes cocos ;)

**Chapitre 1** : La distribution

Dans le lycée Sweet Amoris, un lundi. Les élèves de la Terminal A sont regrouper dans le gymnaste. A la dernière heures de cours, Monsieur Boris et ce nochalent Professeur Faraize, annonçeront la grande nouvelle aux élèves. Celle de savoir quel pièce de théâtre ils joueront devant leurs parents.

« La belle au bois dormant !!! » Un râlement de mécontentement s'éleva.  
\- « Le vote à parler...  
\- « Je n'ai pas votée pour ça !  
\- Moi non plus... En réalité... J'ai pas voter du tout !  
\- Hein ? Mais c'est mal !  
\- T'inquiète j'ai laissé Violette choisir pour moi...  
\- On parlons de ça...  
\- Du droit de vote ?  
\- Qui joue le prince ? » Armin soupira de défaite.

Néanmoins... la question d'Ambre était loin d'être idiote. Les rôles... Le pourquoi ils étaient là, au lieu de rentrer à la maison comme tout le monde... Maintenant attentives, les professeurs récupèrent leurs feuilles.

\- « Les fées seront Peggy et Kim.  
\- Je pensais qu'elles étaient trois... ?  
\- Budget insuffisant. » La blague était bonne.  
\- « M-Ma faute... Huh ! Violette sera la troisième fée...  
\- Qu-Que... M-Moi ?  
\- Le roi Stéphane sera Alexy.  
\- Hein ? Pas vrai ? Je voulais pas être dans la pièce moi !  
\- Moi non plus.... » Avoua timidement la dessinatrice.

\- Le Roi Hubert sera Armin.  
\- Mince, j'ai un rôle.  
\- T'avais pas qu'à auditionner.  
Castiel avait toujours une réplique encourageante pour ses camardes !

\- Le rôle suivant... Lysandre sera Maléfique.  
\- Pfffff !!!!  
\- Je vois... Tu trouve ça drôle... Je note...  
\- Tu note quoi !?  
\- Charlotte le Dragon.  
\- Oh...  
\- Tandis que le prince et la princesse seront...  
\- SERONT... ?????  
\- Am-Ambre ! Ne te met pas dans ses états là...  
\- Laisse tomber Iris...  
\- Nathaniel et Ambre.

Et enfin le silence se fit. Les élèves regardent d'un part le son qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Boris. Puis d'autre part les visages des nominés. Une fois le message passé, ils deviennent verts.

\- BEURK !!! PAS POSSIBLE !!!  
\- QU-QUOIAAAA ??  
\- HAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Elle s'annonce incroyable la pièce ! » Le blond dévisagea le roux, mais ravala son commentaire. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça et...  
\- JAMAIS JE NE FERRAIS ÇA !!!  
\- HAHAHAHA !!!  
\- Je crois qu'on le perd !

Iris était inquiet pour le roux, il venait de tomber du banc, complètement hilare.

\- Mais...  
\- C'est hors de question que j'embrasse ma soeur !  
\- Ouais ! Faut que ça soit Castiel le prince !!!  
\- ... Où je peux jouer le rôle de la princesse...

Ambre jeta le plus froid des regards à Melody. La jeune femme, totalement incassable, répondit à l'aide d'un regard encore plus froid !

\- Ah ouais, pour pécho Nath' t'es toujours là toi !  
\- Elle ne rate jamais une occasion pour se faire remarquer, hihi

Mélody ignore tout simplement les remarques de Li et de Capucine.

\- Hahaha... Bon ! On fait quoi au final ?  
\- C'est vrai, nos acteurs principaux ne veulent pas de ces rôles...  
\- De mon vivant, jamais mes douces lèvres ne toucheront ceux de mon frère !  
\- Je peux faire un commentaire ?  
\- Abstiens-toi Armin.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ? Monsieur Faraize et moi étions sûr de ce choix... Avec un peu de recul, vous pourrez..-  
\- JAMAIS !!!!  
\- Tien, c'est rare que ces deux-là soient d'accord.  
\- Oh... Très bien alors...  
\- Pauvre Monsieur Boris....  
\- Attendez !  
S'éleva la voix d'Alexy.

\- Puisque c'est l'heure des réclamations... Je veux pas être dans la pièce ! Je voulais faire les déguisements avec Rosalia !  
\- C'est vrai ! Puis si Ambre joue dans la pièce... vous imaginez comment elle va me coûter cher en tissu !  
\- ... Tu insinue quoi là ?  
\- Que tu es tellement...-  
\- Surveille ton langage, c'est de ma soeur tant tu parle ainsi.  
\- Tss ! Si tu aime tant ta soeur pourquoi ne pas l'embrasser, hein !?  
\- Je propose qu'on dégage mon frère, pour le remplacer par Castiel.  
\- C'est sympas, je t'avais défendu !  
\- Pour le moment tu me barre la route entre mes lèvres et celle de Castiel !  
\- Puah ! Mise à part cela...

La tension était étangement tendu dans le gymnaste. Entre Castiel qui lance des piques à Nathaniel, ce dernier qu'il lui répondait. Ambre qui tente n'annihiler son frère de la pièce et Melody qui veut le rôle de la princesse... Sans oublier tout ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec les choix imposés... Oui, ça part littéralement en cacahuète !

Kim était bien contente de ne pas avoir de rôle majeur. Toute fois, elle devait faire quelque chose, sinon ils ne sont pas prêt de quitter ce gymnaste !

\- Je trouve qu'on ne met pas assez en avant les bons acteurs. Castiel joue bien et il n'est même pas dans la pièce !  
\- Ah hum ! Tant mieux !  
\- Mélody et Ambre sont des bonnes actrices aussi ! Exclure Melody n'est pas une bonne idée...  
\- Ah ! Enfin un peu de reconnaissance !  
\- Il faut trouver un formation qui plaise à tout le monde, tout en mettant en avant le talent de chacun !  
\- Exact !  
\- Je suis d'accord !  
\- Qu'est... Qu'est que tu parle bien...

Violette était totalement éblouis par le discourt de la grande brune.

\- Je suis la capitaine de mon équipe d'handball, j'sais de quoi je parle. Le travail d'équipe c'est important !  
\- Hum... Mademoiselle Kim a raison, nous devons re-distribuer les rôles.  
\- Merci !  
\- Enfin !  
\- Tout à fait d'accord !  
\- Très bien, nous allons voir la directrice pour reformer les rôles. C'est elle qui avait distribuée la première fois.  
\- Nous ferrons vite. En attendant, vous pouvez travailler sur le texte, si il y a quelque chose que vous voulez changer, fait donc. C'est votre pièce !

 

 

Toujours dans ce gymnaste. Les élèves étaient assit sur les gradins, une copie du texte dans la main. Bien entendu, d'autre lissait et d'autre n'avait même plus de feuille -Castiel-. Quoi qu'il en soit, en cette fin d'après-midi, les élèves avaient dix bonnes minutes devant eux avant le retour de adultes.

Pendant ces dix minutes, Melody fut désignée pour lire le texte de théâtre... Mais maleureusement pour les autres, notalement les garçons, ils découvrient une face caché de la gente féminine.

\- ILS S'EMBRASSENT SAUVAGEMENT CONTRE UN ARBRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Melody s'était "arrêté" au passage où le prince rencontra la princesse. Une ligne plus bas, Ambre demanda déjà pour les premières modifications.

Les garçons restaient sans voix... Li, Capucine, Rosa, mais surtout Ambre et Melody s’unissaient pour l'écrire de la pièce de théâtre... Dans l'objective commun d'embrasser plus de trois fois leurs prince. On ne sait même pas qui jouerons le prince et la princesse !!!

Ainsi les passages changés, fut principalement les interactions entre le prince et la princesse. Elles rajoutaient également des passages où le prince n'était même pas. Par exemple, c'est à cause d'une hallucination d'où elle voit le prince, que la princesse se piqua le doigt. Mais encore, pour la scène du baiser, le prince se tape un long monologue larmoyant face au coma éthylique de la princesse.

En clair, qui que soit le prince, ce dernier va devoir retenir un sacré roman par cœur.

 

 

  
\- Bien, les rôles ont été re-distribués !  
\- Ah !

Les deux adultes étaient enfin de retour. Boris, avec sa nouvelle feuille blanche, annonçaient les rôles. Pendant ce temps, Melody donna à Faraize la copie du texte corrigé. Bien entendu, il lève un sourcil face à la montagne de stylo rouge...

\- Ainsi... Alexy et Rosalia s’occuperont des costumes.  
\- Je préfère.  
\- Violette et Iris s'occuperont des décors.  
\- Mer-Merci. Moi-Moi non plus... Je n'aime pas trop être sur scène...  
\- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la dirlo à prit Violette pour jouer la fée...  
\- C'est parce qu'elle est mignone !  
\- Vous devriez être aveugle pour choisir Ambre comme princesse...  
\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Kentin...  
\- Hii ! 'x'  
\- Eh bien !?  
S'Impatientante Melody.

\- Qui joue le rôle la princesse ?  
\- C'est vrai ça ! C'est le personnage le plus important !!!  
\- Et le prince alors ?  
\- Ouais, j'ai misé Castiel et Ambre !  
\- Qu-Quoi !?  
\- Eh bien quoi ? Faut bien laisser une chance à la blondine, non ?  
\- Plutôt embrasser son frère !!  
\- >///< !!!??  
\- T'as dit quoi là ? Tes lèvre sont à moi !  
\- Mes lèvres sont à moi et à moi seul sorcière !  
\- AHEUM !!!

Monsieur Boris se racle suffisamment fort la gorge, pour attirer toute l'attention. Le débat sur qui joue le prince et la princesse étant un sujet tendu, il était préférable de rapidement annoncer les acteurs...

Toute fois, les adultes se trouvaient devant une impasse et les adolescents l'ont rapidement remarqués.

\- Nous avons eu du mal à choisir...  
\- Hein ??  
\- Donc on vous laisse le choix.  
\- C'est quoi cette réponse ? On choisit ?  
\- C'est pas possible de choisire dans cette classe... la démocratie est morte depuis que les filles se seront réunit entres-elles.  
\- Voila pourquoi on ne donne pas de pouvoir aux femmes...  
\- Que... ! Surveille ton langage !  
\- Puis "on" ? Pourquoi tu t'inclu ? T'es au lycée, t'as pas pouvoir !  
\- A part celle de toucher le -10 de moyenne générale, bien sûr...

Ce n'était plus un complot, mais une alliance de la gente féminin !

\- Donc...  
Poursuivi le professeur de gym, pour laisser M. Faraize la parole.

\- Nous avons donc trois propositions à vous fournir.  
\- La première proposition : Ambre est la princesse et Nathaniel le prince...  
\- Mais il semble que cette proposition ne vous convienne pas.  
\- Du coup, la deuxième : Ambre est la princesse et Castiel le prince.  
\- Vous riolez !!!???  
\- OUI !!! Ouiiiii !!!! T'as vu, dans les deux cas, je reste la princesse ! Mange ça Melody !  
\- ...  
\- Ouais mais...  
Intervena le rebelle.

\- C'est hors de question que je joue le prince et encore moins avec cette chose !  
\- Eh ! Je te ferais dire que j'embrasse très bien.  
\- Si vous me forcer à l'embrasser, je vous jure que je vais faire un scandale !  
\- Tu fais deja un scandale en étant accepter dans une école...  
\- Il a dit quoi l'intello ?  
\- Il a dit que tu devrais mieux crever.  
Le roux se leva et le chanteur l'obligea à s’asseoir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Nathaniel.  
\- Le contraire nous aurez étonné Melody...  
\- Accepter Castiel dans la pièce est un horrible choix, il va forcément la saboter !  
\- Euh, hum... Je suis d'accord avec Melody...  
Osse timidement Iris.  
\- Castiel n'est pas quelqu'un sur qui on peux compter...  
\- Merci Iris ! Stop... T'as dis QUOI !??  
\- Hiiiii !!!!  
\- Cependant... Castiel est le meilleur acteur de la classe, ne pas l'inclure serait idiot.  
\- Melody aussi joue bien.  
\- Elle a un bon niveau parce que les autres sont trop faibles.  
\- Héhé... Merci Castiel du compliment.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit...

A nouveau Boris ramena l'ordre dans le gymnaste. Cette histoire de rôle prenait plus de temps qu'il l'aurait cru. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

\- C'est pour ça que Castiel jouera le prince et Nathaniel la princesse.  
..... : ..................

                                                 

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ????????????????**

 

\- **PARDON !!!???**  
**\- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?**  
**\- HEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!???**  
\- Exactement, c'est..-  
\- Jamais je ne jouerais avec ce fouteur de trouble !  
\- Jamais je ne jouerais avec cet idiot !!!  
\- Ah... Au moins ils sont d'accord...  
\- Pourquoi je... avec ce type ! Pourquoi !!?  
\- Castiel calme toi, ce n'est qu'une proposition...  
\- Une proposition qu'on peux voter, je suis pour !

Après Ambre, ce fut au tour de Castiel d'ajouter le geek à la liste de ses ennemis.

\- Que... T'es complètement barjo...  
\- En quoi ça serait barjo Li ?  
\- Un homme qui joue le rôle d'une princesse... C'est barjo !  
\- C'est là que tu te trompe Li.  
\- Le théâtre été réserver aux hommes, donc les rôles purement féminin étaient jouer par les hommes aussi !  
\- Dans certain culture, surtout au Jap', les hommes se déguisent souvent en femme, et cela étés considérés comme un symbole de "virilité" vous devriez voir les convention geek !  
La chinoise défigea les jumeaux.

\- Puis... C'est plutôt originale comme casting.  
\- Je rejoins ma copine Violette sur ce coup là !  
\- Wouhou ! J'ai plein d'idée de titre pour ce casting.  
\- Attentez là... Ça vous plait cette histoire !!!??  
\- ... J'avoue que c'est pas plus mal.  
Iris rejoins la cause !

\- Puis... Castiel et Nathaniel, sont des bons acteurs, c'est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas de rôle !  
\- Mais... on n'aura plus de bon acteur pour jouer les autres personnages !  
\- Oui ! Genre... Maléfique !  
\- Maléfique pourrait très bien être jouer par Ambre ou Melody, elle sont douées !  
\- C'est pour ça que seulement l'une d'entres-elles devraient jouer la princesse... et non Nathaniel.  
\- On n'avance pas...  
\- La meilleur façon de se mettre d'accord est par un vote.

Les professeurs n'avaient rien à dire. Les élèves avaient souffler des bons arguments et des bons contre arguments. De plus, face à ce mur d'idée et d'opinion diverses... Ils ont su rapidement trouvés une solution. Alors, ils se contentent tout simplement de noter les pour et les contre.

Li, Ambre, Capucine, Melody, Charlotte et bien sûr, Castiel et Nathaniel sont contre. Ce qui fait 7 "non".

Lysandre, Violette, Kim, Alexy, Armin, Kentin, Iris, Rosalia et Peggy sont pour. Ce qui fait 9 "oui".

C'est donc le oui qui l'importe.

\- J'y crois pas... Lysandre ! Je pensais qu'on étais ami !  
\- Je le suis et je le resterai... Je trouve que ce projet est une bonne opportunitée pour toi de te réconcilier avec Nathaniel.  
\- Me réconci-QUOI !??  
\- Et puis tu me dois toujours mes 20€  
\- HEIN !???? Faux-frère !!!  
\- Pour ma part je trouve que diversifiée les rôles est une bonne idée !  
\- C'est vrai ! Pourquoi la princesse serait blonde aux yeux bleues !  
\- Tu dis ça Iris, mais Nathaniel est...  
\- Chute... Chute Rosalia...

Castiel fit grincer ses dents.

\- HEY ! Le binoclard ! Dis quelque chose ! Je veux pas jouer cette stupide pièce ! Encore moins avec toi ! On est d'accord là-dessus, non !!?  
\- ... Le vote à parler...  
\- QUAAKOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???

Lysandre ne pu l'arrêter. Le roux se hissa hors de son banc. Puis dans des grandes enjambés, il arriva rapidement en face du délégué : toujours assit au premier rang.

\- A force de crier comme ça, tu vas finir par perde ta voix...  
\- J't'rappele que c'est pas moi le chanteur ici !  
\- Je parle de la pièce de théâtre.  
\- Tu vas laisser couler ça !??  
\- Oui et je vois pas pourquoi je devrais annuler... puisque tu vas le faire tout seul.  
\- ... Hein ?  
Le blond soupira face au manque d'intelligence du roux.

\- T'es doué pour saboté des trucks non ? Vu ta carrière de musicien qui n'a jamais commencer.  
\- Petite garce...  
\- Désolé, mais toi réussir une pièce de théâtre ? J'y crois pas, faut croire que la scène c'est pas fait pour toi. Lance toi dans un BTS bâtiment, c'est un métier d'avenir, ça, au moins.  
\- Mais t'es qu'une petite pute toi ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais la faire votre putaine pièce de théâtre !  
\- Oh, donc tu coup nous sommes d'accord ? Castiel jouera le prince ! Et Nathaniel la princesse !  
\- ... Attendez... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !!!  
\- Trop tard j'ai noté.  
\- J'ai enregistré !  
\- Je serais là pour en témoigner devant la Directrice.  
\- Bande de faux-frère !! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

**A suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Oui, les nom de Fraizer, Freze, Fairez... ah !! Bref, c'est un running gag. J'arrive pas à écrire son nom correctement, sans devoir vérifier à chaque fois son orthographe !
> 
> (2) J'ai toujours eu un style très "théâtre". Assez drôle pour le sujet de la fiction. C'est-à-dire beaucoup de dialogue et d'action des personnages, peu de description. C'est pas que je hais les description -c'est eux qui mettent de l'ambiance !- C'est juste que ça risque de casser le côté dynamique de la comédie et du coup... de casser les blagues donc... Adaptez-vous ! c;


	2. Satin ou Soie ?

\- « Mariage gay !

\- Drag Queen !

\- J'ai peur de demander... »

Ce lundi matin, ressemblait à aucun autre lundi connu. À peine Kim fait un pas, que ces mots pénétraient dans ses tympans. Rosalia et Alexy étaient visiblement en pleine discussion... À quel sujet ? Vu que délégué principale tirait une tête : "Pitié, tuez-les" Oui, sans aucun doute, cela avait un rapport avec la pièce de théâtre.

\- « Bien... C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Oh ! Kim ! Tu tombes bien, t'es douée pour régler les problèmes non ?

\- ... Je crois ?

\- Eh bien, explique à ma collègue que la communauté LGBT+ manque de représentativité. De plus, dans une époque assez tendue, où nos droits durement acquis risque d'être aboli, il est temps d'inclure des personnages LGBT+ . Donc, Aurore doit pleinement assumer qu'il aime un homme !

\- ... hein... ?

\- Tsk ! Ne l'écoute ! Kim ! Peux-tu faire comprendre à mon collègue que nous n'avons pas besoin d'être gay, pour assumer sa féminité masculine. Les hommes ont le droit de pleurer et de porter du rose saumon ! Cette pièce de théâtre est une bonne occasion d'afficher ce message ! Le monde n'a pas besoin de représentativité, mais d'hommes sensibles !

\- ..... Vous savez quoi ? Je rentre chez moi.

\- Mais... !

\- Kim !!!

\- J'ai pas c'niveau de lecture les gars, je peux pas décider ! Puis... Je comprends pas ! Vous parlez de quoi concrètement !???

\- On veut savoir si...

\- Nathaniel portera un costard..

\- ou une robe !

\- ... Violette, je rentre chez moi.

\- ^^" »

Iris ricane doucement. Kim n'était pas la solution à leur première. De plus, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait dire, la question était légitime. Aurore est jouée par un homme... Devrait-on accepter ce fait ou pas ? De l'avis de Rosalia, Aurore est un homme qui accepte sa féminité. De l'autre côté, pour Alexy, Aurore est un homme qui assume son orientation... Hum... Que des problématiques...

\- « Vous avez essayé de demander à Nathaniel son avis ? » venu des Cieux, Lysandre arriva.

\- « Eh bien...

\- Nathaniel, c'est quoi ton avis ?

\- Donnez-moi du cyanure s'il vous plaît...

\- Ah --' Je vois...

\- Et si on fessait un vote !?

\- On va faire que ça !?

\- C'est la seule technique qui marche...

\- Sinon vous pouvez faire feuille-papier-ciseau ?

\- Iris, sérieusement ? » La rousse préfère sourire.

L'idée semblait bête, mais attira déjà l'attention des couturiers. La blanche et le bleu se regardaient avec un aura de défi.

\- « Rosalia... Rien de personnelle...

\- Je sais Alexy... Ce jour devait bien arriver...

\- Attentez !? Vous allez vraiment régler ce problème à Shifumi ? Le jeu le moins adulte de la terre entière !!!

\- Capucine, je suis sûr que le Shifumi mènera la paix sur terre...

\- Tu délires ma pauvre !!! »

Mais rien n'a faire, les deux se firent face. Chacun plaça son poing droit à l'intérieur de la paume gauche. Puis ils reculaient leurs membres sur le côté, le regard toujours déterminé vers l'adversaire.

\- « C'est ridicule !

\- Héhéhé... Vous êtes prêt ? » Rien n'a faire, comme les deux autres, Iris était de la partie.

\- « Oui !

\- Hum !

\- Feuille....

\- Rosalia... » demanda Lysandre.

\- « Huh ?

\- Fait pierre.

\- Hein ?

\- Pierre...

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- Papier....

\- I-Iris att..- Zut !

\- CISEAU !!! »

À la vitesse d'un escargot sur une tortue, elle-même cuite à la casserole, les deux couturiers réfléchissaient à la vitesse de l'ampoule.

Pourquoi faire pierre ? De plus, il a dit devant tout le monde ! C'est sûr qu'Alexy va faire feuille et je vais perds ! À moins que... cela soit UN PIÈGE ! Dois-je faire ciseau et gagner ? Cependant... Alexy, est-il autant stratège ?

Pourquoi avoir dit pierre ? Pour me déconcentrer ? Non... Si Rosalia fait bien pierre, je dois faire feuille... mais... si c'était un piège !? Si elle avait PRÉVU que je fasse feuille, elle va faire... CISEAU !

Mais si... Justement ! Lysandre voulait QUE JE FASSES ciseau, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit !? Allons du principe qu'Alexy est idiot, il va faire feuille sans se demander si oui ou non, je vais faire pierre, alors... Alors, si je fais ça je gagne !

Mais si... cela était ENCORE un piège !!??? Non, Lysandre ne lâcherait pas une telle bombe sans raison, réfléchis... Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête ! Lysandre n'est pas forcément du côté de Rosalia ! Ainsi, il a dit pierre, car il sait pertinemment qu'elle va faire... Oui, EURÊKA ! Si je fais ça je gagne !!!

\- « ... Rosalia a gagné !

\- Comment !??

\- QUOI !?

\- Pourquoi t'es surprise !!!?

\- Je... »

Rosalia regard sa main... Pierre... Alexy a fait ciseau. Soudainement, la couturière se mit à pleurer.

\- « S-St-Jean Paul Gautier, MERCIIIIIII !!! C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie...

\- ... J'ai perdu, mais je suis honoré que cela soit contre toi. La prochaine fois, je gagnerais !

\- Huh ! Pour la revenge, tu peux compter sur-moi !

\- C'était-Un-putain-de-SHIFOUMI !!!?? Arghhhhh !!!!

\- Donc du coup... Nathaniel t'entends la nouvelle !? Tu porteras une robe !!!

\- J'avais demandé du cyanure, il est où ?

\- ^x^"

\- Mais... » demanda Rosalia. « Comment t'as fait ?

\- C'est vrai ça ? » répliqua Alexy.

\- « Eh bien... Sachez que je gagne toujours à Sifumi

\- Hein ?

\- En disant "pierre", je savais que Rosalia allait paniquer et faire quand même pierre. Pour Alexy aussi, en classe tu n'écoutes jamais, tu ne retiens que le dernier mot dit. De plus, malgré les variantes du Sifoumi, je savais qu'Iris dirait :"Feuille-pierre-papier-ciseau". Ainsi, le dernier mot entendu serait ciseau : facile de gagner par la suite, non ?

\- C'est... !! »

Les deux s'agenouillent devant Lysandre.

\- « Sensei Lysandre ! Nous avons tant de choses à apprendre...

\- S'il vous plaît ! Enseignez-nous l'Art du Shifumi suprême !

\- Je rentre chez moi...

\- Ca-Capucine ! »


End file.
